


Starfall: Supernova

by strawberrymilkytea



Series: Bullet City [2]
Category: DC Comics, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymilkytea/pseuds/strawberrymilkytea
Summary: Ri just wants to live a normal life as a human, but being half Tamaranean is making that nearly impossible. Between her old teammates pressuring her to return to hero work and the arrival of someone from her past, it’s enough to make her explode. Literally.This is a sequel to Teen Titans: Apocalypse Maintainant
Relationships: jason todd / oc, tim drake / Oc
Series: Bullet City [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689835
Kudos: 7
Collections: Teen Titans





	1. Reunited

[ chapter 1 — reunited ]  
-  
“I was in town and thought I’d drop these off. Save you a trip to Gotham.” Tim nervously ran his hand through his mop of dark hair as he passed the small package to Ri, who was standing just in the doorway of her apartment.  
“You didn’t have to do that; but thank you, I was running pretty low.” She beckoned him inside and shut the door, placing the parcel on a small end table near the coat rack. It was full of the special contacts Tim had developed for her years ago when she first landed on Earth. They would make her eyes appear a “normal” blue, covering the natural all-pink.  
“They would last longer if you didn’t wear them /all/ the time. Have you been sleeping in them?” Tim sat down on the white and blue Victorian sofa beside her.  
“They make me feel normal.” She almost snapped. “Like a human. Waking up and seeing a human’s reflection in the mirror in the morning is more than worth having to swap contacts a few times.”  
Sighing, Tim put a hand on the back of his neck and leaned forward. “But you’re not a human.” He said, not cruelly, but a bit bluntly. “That’s not who you are. No matter how you alter your appearance, you will always be half Tamaranean.”  
“You sound like Kory.” Rolling her eyes, Ri stood up. “Some hot chocolate? I was just making some before you got here.”  
Accepting the offer, Tim thanked her. He didn’t need to tell her that he liked precisely two marshmallows and a little sugar added to his — just like he knew she’d pile hers with whipped cream and rainbow star-shaped marshmallows. In the years they had dated they’d learned a lot about one another.  
But these days they were just friends. Barely that, if Ri was honest with herself. She’d made a habit of shutting everyone from her old life out. Even her contact with Kory was down to maybe one phone call a week.  
She needed this distance, otherwise taking up the mask again would be too tempting. And she’d made up her mind a year ago — she was going to have an ordinary life. She attended Miss Beatrice’s School of Fine Arts ballet program, she had a part time job at a cafe, and her own house in the upper east side of Bullet City. She didn’t use her powers, she avoided watching the news, and she went about daily life as a civilian.  
No longer was she a hero. No longer was she Starfall.  
Returning with the hot chocolate, Ri handed a Pretty Cure mug to Tim and cradled her own Strawberry Shortcake one in both hands as she took a seat again.  
“How are things at school?” he asked, waiting for his drink to cool.  
“Pretty well.” Ri answered. “We’re performing The Nutcracker soon. I’m a little nervous, I’ll be dancing as Clara. But dancing as Odette in Swan Lake over the fall helped me find my stage presence.”  
“Well that’s promising. Mind if I come to opening night? I know the team would love to come see you perform.”  
Ri’s throat tightened but she nodded. “Yeah, you’re all welcome to attend.”  
It wasn’t that she didn’t love and miss her team — it was the exact opposite. But seeing them would chip away at this fragile facade she’d donned. Always, there was the longing.  
The need to fly. The freedom of patrolling the city and the satisfaction of catching the bad guy.  
But that was all firmly behind her.  
“You know, we miss you. At the Tower.” Tim took a sip of his hot chocolate. “You’re welcome to come home anytime. I hope you know that.”  
Ri’s hand tightened around the handle of her mug. “I’m doing pretty well for myself right now. In a year I won’t even be a teenager anymore,” not that being a “teen” was a requirement of being a Teen Titan — Dick and Kory led the team and they were well into adulthood.  
“Don’t you miss it?” Tim set his mug down on the coffee table next to a decorative unicorn figurine. “the life is hard to just leave behind. I know there are times you think about it.”  
“I already told you, Tim,” Ri said sharply, “I’m done with the whole hero thing. I just want to be a normal person.”  
“But you’re not a normal person,” Tim shot back. “You have a responsibility. Your powers saddled you with it long before you came to Earth.”  
“Exactly!” Ri replied shrilly. “My entire life, fighting is all that I’ve known. I was in the military, then I crash landed here and took up the mantle of Starfall. I’m so tired of fighting, Tim. I can’t do it anymore. I won’t.”  
“Denying who you are won’t get you anywhere.” Tim said sternly.  
“I think you should leave.”  
“That’s probably for the best.”  
“Thanks for the contacts.”  
/ / /  
What was he doing here? After all this time?  
Kicking some of the grease-stained snow that had slid into the gutter between the street and the sidewalk, Jason took a deep breath and shoved his hands into his pockets. He’d been standing there for well over a half hour, putting off going inside. Funny, he never fancied himself a coward before.  
But this wasn’t a fight he could win with guns and martial arts. It was an emotional battle. He was finally going to face /her/.  
It had been three full years since he’d last seen her at the Ruin of Bullet City.  
And ever since he disappeared from her life he cursed himself for listening to Grayson and letting him get in his head. /“She is a /child/!”/  
Well, not anymore, Grayson. Not anymore.  
Now she was nineteen years old and in college. He’d come to see her dance in Swan Lake in September, but made himself scarce so she wouldn’t see him.  
All of this watching from the shadows, checking her social media every so often to see how she was doing — it made him feel like a stalker of some kind. But it hurt to be without her. Ever since he left, there’d been a hole inside. One that no amount of whoring and drinking could fill.  
It didn’t take him long to figure out he was in love with her. As a matter of fact, that was why he left in the first place. He was only three years older than her, but at the time she’d been under age. It wasn’t right for him to feel the way that he did. That much Dick had been right about.  
Sighing heavily, he finally forced himself towards the glass front doors of Miss Beatrice’s Academy of Fine Arts.  
Once Inside he found that the mostly glass building was just as fancy as the outside. Polished marble floors and pillars, antique velvet couches, a reception desk, and a grand staircase on the far side of the foyer.  
A lone woman sat at the desk, her glasses pulled up like a headband, keeping her blonde hair from falling into her face. She was typing away at a computer.  
Jason approached and lifted a hand in greeting to get her attention. “Hi. Sorry for bothering you — I know it’s late. I’m here to pick up a friend of mine. Could you point me towards the prima studio?”  
The woman flashed a smile and nodded. “Just down this hall. She’s in room one-twenty-two. Only Ri ever stays until this hour.” She pointed a manicured finger towards a corridor to the left of the desk.  
Waving a hand in thanks, Jason followed her directions.  
Next to room one-twenty-two was a window, and inside Jason could see a gorgeous, slender and busty brunette doing stretches in a white leotard with a matching cotton skirt. Her ballet shoes were pale-pink.  
This was definitely Ri — she’d grown up, but she was still recognizable. It had only been three years after all.  
Taking a deep breathe again, Jason reached for the door handle. And then he froze up, stepped away, and made his way back to the lobby.  
He left without saying a word to the receptionist.  
Why was he such a coward? He’d faced countless baddies since childhood, why did a five foot half alien girl scare him so much?  
He didn’t much like this “being in love” thing. He wasn’t even sure he understood it yet.  
But that’s what it had to be, right? Spending three years thinking about someone almost nonstop and missing them so much it hurt had to be love.  
And Jason was determined to overcome the petrifying fear of telling her. Somehow.  
Just then the door opened behind him and out stepped the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. She was covered up now in regular clothes and a pink and white parka, a pale-pink duffel bag slung over her shoulder.  
“Hey there, Bright Eyes..” Jason said lamely, rubbing the back of his neck.  
The look on her face was beyond shock, beyond even comprehension. At last she was able to speak. “What the hell are you doing here?”  
It was a fair question, and she had every right to be angry with him. “I.. missed you.” Why did he sound so flat? He’d waited for this moment — practiced for it even — and now he was at a loss for what to say.  
Anger passed over Ri’s face, her cheeks flushing and her eyes glistening with unshed tears. But she refused to cry — he knew she’d never let him see that she’d missed him too, even if only a little.  
“That’s it? Three years and you “miss” me? What the fuck, Jason?? Do you know how worried I was? Nobody heard from you for three whole years! We didn’t know if you were dead, or missing — “ her voice caught and she cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure. “Whatever business you have in Bullet City, make sure it’s far away from me.”  
With this she started down the sidewalk, clutching the strap of her bag tightly enough to make her knuckles white. She clenched her teeth to keep from saying everything she’d wanted to say to him since he disappeared.  
“Bright eyes, wait —“  
“Don’t call me that!” Ri whirled on him. “Don’t pretend we’re still best friends after all this time. After what you put me through.”  
He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Okay, baby steps, I get it. But please hear me out. You know I’ll only keep bugging you until you do.”  
Rolling her eyes and scoffing, Ri stormed off down the street again. But as she continued down the side walk, the street lamps covered in colorful lights and wreaths for the holidays, she knew he’d make good on that promise.


	2. Old Friends & New Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason fights for Ri’s forgiveness and a new / old face shows up to attack her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took so long to get this out. Covid happened and I went through a serious bout of depression, and I just lost all inspiration to write. But I’m back working on this again and I hope this chapter makes up for the lost time. Thank you for being patient <3

—  
[ chapter 2 ]  
•|| old friends, new enemies ||•  
—  
What Ri loved most about her new life was her house.  
On the outside, it looked almost like an old dollhouse, with cheerful yellow shutters, white siding outlined in pink, and a solid oak front door with a stained glass window that depicted the image of a teapot. The place was old, with various rooms, the walls lined in crown moulding, and the floorboards groaning in protest even when one would stand still. Upon first entering, one was met with a wide open space filled with colorful Victorian sitting furniture, two very tall dark-pink shelves of books, a purple curios cabinet, and a fireplace that had been painted turquoise. A white antique couch with pale-blue cushioning was where Ri currently sat, leaning forward with her spinning head in her hands.  
Inside the lavender cabinet, a collection of glass carousels glittered under the light from the small rainbow chandelier. They all moved silently on their own, bright jewels in all different shapes and sizes adorned each of them, their miniscule ponies appearing to be alive. If one were to inspect closer, they'd find that the horses /were/ in fact "alive" – in a sense, of course. Some bucked, pranced, or simply stood still and looked about as their poles spun around and around. These had been gifts to her from Zatana Zatara. On the mantle of the turquoise fireplace was an assortment of picture frames, and above it a flat screen television was mounted to the wall. A heart shaped, crystal looking glass hung just above a long table covered by a navy tapestry with celestial symbols woven into it, and a lapis lazuli vase full of fresh blue, pink, yellow, and green daisies sitting atop it.  
Rainbow butterflies hung down from the ceiling, suspended by thin, almost invisible wires. On the coffee table – which matched the fireplace in color and moulded design – sat a gleaming crystal ball and a copy of "The Witch's Bible". Needless to say, after that business with the Diadem of Apokolips, Ri had become fascinated with the occult and studied it faithfully.  
Through an arched doorway was a staircase made of dark wood, a long paisley rug spilling down the steps like a ridiculously long tongue, turning neatly at the landing and continuing up the remaining stairs to the second floor. An antique crystal chandelier hung down between the banisters from the vaulted ceiling, lighting up the narrow hall below. The guest bathroom was right across from the cupboard under the staircase, its original white linoleum flooring intact and flawless as the day it was first installed, a porcelain claw footed bathtub against the wall on one side, and updated plumbing installed otherwise. Gleaming marble counters, a wide looking glass in the shape of a heart above the silver faucets on the sink, and wide, round bulbs were situated round the mirror in a dressing room fashion. Pastel pink bath towels, hand towels, and washcloths were neatly folded on the rack, and hung up, awaiting use by any house guests Ri may entertain. The whole room had a very vintage glam type of feel, with a mint colored toothbrush holder, soap bottle, and dish, which was mostly for show with three small, pink soaps in it, cut into the shapes of flowers. The soft scent of roses permeated from a crystal bottle of scented oil.  
Back out in the hall, at the foot of the stairs was a door to the left that led into a dining room.  
It was home to a small round table, an old show piano, a few shelves of spell books, and worn, but comfy looking, powder-blue chairs were placed facing out of the tall windows, which were covered by sheer teal curtains, glittering with thousands of sequins. Old Alice in Wonderland illustrations set into pink and blue frames adorned the walls of the informal study.  
The kitchen was no less bright and colorful than the rest of the house – fresh flowers put in water on the window sill, an old black stove, and the cabinets were all painted blue with silver knobs. A tea kettle of the same color was set atop the stove, and a dark-pink spice rack was filled with clear bottles of different herbs, each labeled accordingly. The decadent scents of honey and peaches hung in the air.  
Upstairs, there were only two rooms. A bathroom decorated almost identically to the downstairs one, save for more "lived in" details – a purple makeup bag covered in rainbow flowers, hair products, perfume bottles and a blow dryer all rested on the cabinet, and a pale pink shower curtain with matching bath mat.  
The other was, of course, Ri’s bedroom. The walls and ceiling were completely covered by teal tapestries depicting constellations, the sun, moon, and stars. Over it were mounted shelves of glass dragon figurines and different types of crystals, as well a single blue butterfly in a white framed case. A large teal canopy, like one might see on a four poster bed, hung down from the ceiling, tied with vines of fake flowers. The bed was magenta framed, covered in Scare Bear plushies, and a purple galaxy comforter that usually stayed unkempt.  
Curtains that matched the ones in the dining room covered the bay window, celestial themed throw pillows arranged carefully on the window seat.  
In the living room, a white Christmas tree covered in rainbow lights and ornaments had been put up before the front window.  
Ri leaned back on the antique couch and looked up at the ceiling, her head still throbbing. She’d gotten hardly any sleep the night before after seeing Jason for the first time in three years. She’d half expected him to follow her home, but he didn’t. At least, not yet. But he would be back, that was for certain. Maybe she was just being paranoid.  
Finally, she pushed herself off of the sofa and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She heated up a pan for an omelette and started the purple coffee maker, removing her favorite Strawberry Shortcake mug from the cupboard in preparation for it. Surely she would feel better after eating.  
Her cooking skills had only grown better since her time making everyone’s food at Titan’s Tower, and she was quite proud of her skills in the kitchen.  
Upon finishing the delicious breakfast she’d made herself, she did, in fact feel better. Things always seemed a bit less stressful with a full belly and after a cup of caffeine.  
“Good morning, Bright Eyes.”  
Ri groaned in dread, turning from the sink where she was doing dishes to find the last person she wanted to see leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. He was clad all in black from his jeans and boots to his motorcycle jacket, as always, as if being away for three years had changed absolutely nothing about him when it had changed nearly /everything/ about her.  
“How did you get in here?” She didn’t need to ask — he was an expert at breaking and entering. Hell, she used to break into places with him on missions. No one could pick a lock like Jason Todd.  
He smirked in answer. “No “good morning”?” He teased, just like he used to. It brought a painful pang to her stomach, as well as an unwelcome fondness.  
His smirk fell and he became serious. “Tim says you don’t suit up anymore. That you barely talk to the Titans, even Kory. What’s going on with you?”  
“I have a life now, Jason. I happen to be a prima ballerina for a prestigious ballet school. You’d know that and be happy for me, if you were my friend. But you’re not my friend. Real friends don’t disappear without a trace for years.”   
“Look, I’m just trying to talk to you. What’s your problem?”  
Ri whirled on him. “You vanished for three years, and /I’m/ the one with a problem?” Her voice was shrill and she hated how easily he could get a rise out of her. It meant that she still cared just as much as she did the day he’d left. All that time spent trying to forget him had been a waste.  
“I had my reasons for leaving — “  
“I’m sure you did.” Ri said coldly. “And I don’t care what they were. Not anymore. I don’t care what you’re doing here in Bullet, I just want you to stay away from me. Do whatever it is you came here to do, and disappear again. It’s what you’re good at.” She turned back to the sink and continued washing the dishes.  
Her words cut like knives to his chest. And he deserved every bit of her anger. The hurt he’d caused her had been immeasurable. But he didn’t expect her to outright hate him like this. Then again, why /hadn’t/ he? One day they’d been the best of friends and the next, he’d vanished without so much as a goodbye.  
He moved forward carefully, as if he were approaching a small fawn and didn’t want to frighten it away. “Listen, Bright Eyes, there’s something I need to tell you..”  
A sudden shattering sound filled the kitchen as Ri smashed the plate she’d been scrubbing down so hard in the sink that it broke into pieces. Tears streaming down her face, she ignored the blood pooling from her hands into the water and glanced over her shoulder at him with a hateful expression. “Get out.” She said through gritted teeth. “Get out!” She screamed this time, flinging bloody, soapy water at him.  
Holding up his arms as if she was going to strike him with a starbolt, he backed away again, out of the kitchen and down the hall. He punched the door frame in frustration before exiting the house. That had not gone how he’d hoped it would. But he’d keep trying. She just needed time.  
—  
“I’ll see you tomorrow night, Sugar.” Ri locked the door behind her as she left the candy cafe and bid goodnight to her boss. The December cold was bitter, abrasive and unforgiving, and all Ri had to protect her was her parka over a pink plaid skirt, white thigh-highs and a white short sleeved shirt with a pink bow tied around the neck — she really wished Sugar would look into getting seasonal uniforms. Even just a long sleeved sweater would have been a bit better.  
As she made her way down the sidewalk, Ri adjusted her bag over her shoulder and was about to stow her keys into it when suddenly she felt eyes on her from somewhere nearby. She couldn’t explain it, but she’d always been able to feel when someone was watching her. It was the type of intuition that had saved her countless times on the job back in her hero days. Slowly, she lowered her hand with her keys and squeezed the pink plush cat keychain, sliding a key between each slender finger like a pair of bladed brass knuckles and kept walking.  
This late on a weeknight, downtown was practically deserted, but this time of year, ont the weekends it was bustling with Christmas shoppers. Everything closed around nine, and people were usually at home getting ready for work the next day, so it was odd that someone was still out and about, and even stranger that they’d chosen to follow her. A quick glance stolen over her shoulder revealed that there was no one behind her, so whoever it was had decided to stay hidden, which was even more suspect. Gripping her keys tighter, Ri tried to fight down her growing anxiety. Though she’d not been fighting crime for a few years now, she’d kept up with her defensive training and could still easily take someone on in a fight. But what if the person was armed? In civvies, she couldn’t very well use her powers to protect herself.  
As the minutes passed and she neared her house, she found herself wishing the person would just hurry up and show themselves, if only to relieve her of this tension.  
Not even a full moment later, she got her wish.  
A dark form dropped from the roof of the home in front of her, towering a full head taller than her, his face covered with a mask marked by a scarlet “X”. “Hey there, dollface,” he said smoothly, cupping her chin in his hand. “Or should I say “Starfall”?”  
Ri swiped out with her makeshift weapon, but the man deftly dodged it with a chuckle. “The old “keys between the fingers” thing? I thought you were more creative than that,” he taunted. “Why don’t you blast me with a starbolt?”  
“What are you talking about, creep?” Ri had no idea how this guy had discerned her secret identity, but there was no way she was going to admit he was right. “You’re crazy.”  
“You’re really going to play stupid?” He asked. “And here I was hoping we’d have some fun together.” He drew a red blade in the shape of an X and approached her again. She backed away, taking a defensive stance, ready to judo flip him if she needed to.  
Suddenly, the man was tackled to the ground, and two forms were wrestling around on the grass. Ri backed up again, confused until she saw the flash of white in Jason’s hair. What was he doing here? Glancing around, unsure of what to do, Ri hoped no one came outside to see what the commotion was.  
At last, “X” was able to get Jason off of him and he clambered to his feet again. “You got lucky this time, dollface,” he panted. “Next time it’ll be just the two of us.”  
“Don’t count on it.” Jason snarled, drawing one of the hand guns on his hips and aiming. Before he could fire a shot, the other man pressed a button on his belt and vanished.  
Lowering his gun and holstering it, Jason turned to Ri. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine.” She snapped. “What are you even doing here? Are you stalking me now?”  
“You’re /still/ mad at me?” Jason threw up his hands in frustration. “Dammit, woman, you know how to hold a grudge! I just saved your ass!”  
“My /ass/ didn’t need saving!” Ri shot back. “I didn’t need you all this time, Jason, what makes you think I need you now?”  
Her words cut him deeply, and the pain was obvious on his face, which threw her off because she wasn’t used to Jason showing his emotions. He went quiet, the anger drained out of him.  
“I know it hurt you when I left.” He said. “And I’m sorry for that.”  
“Why did you go? You didn’t even say goodbye.” Ri felt traitorous tears form in her eyes, and fought against them with all of her might. She couldn’t let him see her cry now. She couldn’t let him see how much it truly /had/ hurt her. “You just disappeared. I didn’t know if you were even alive.”  
“I’ve always been around, kid. You just didn’t know it.” Jason replied, sticking his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. “I left because your uncle told me to.”  
“And since when do you do anything anyone tells you to?” Ri asked incredulously, swiping angrily at a few tears that managed to escape.  
“Since he was right.” Jason answered simply.  
“What are you talking about?” She demanded impatiently.  
“He knew I had feelings for you even before I did.” He admitted. “And you were only seventeen. I was nineteen. It was wrong. So I had to go.”  
This left Ri speechless for a moment. Before he’d left, they’d been very close. Even closer than she was to Tim, if she was being honest. And she’d always felt something stronger for Jason than she’d been willing to admit to herself. But when he’d vanished, she’d shoved those feelings deep down so she wouldn’t have to acknowledge the pain of losing him.  
“So.. instead of waiting a year for me to turn eighteen, you fell off the grid for three years?” Ri sniffled, wiping her eyes. She was no longer angry — it was as if all of her rage had been snuffed out by his confession.  
“I didn’t say I knew how to deal with those feelings.” Jason said sheepishly. “I panicked when I realized Dick was right about me having them in the first place. You’ve always been special to me, kid, but I didn’t understand just /how/ special.”  
“The night you and Roy saved me from those Court of Sparrows men who were going to rape me..” Ri realized. “That’s when he told you to stay away from me.”  
Jason nodded. “Not in so many words. But basically. And he wasn’t wrong — you were under age. Having those feelings for you was inappropriate.”  
“Jason, you were only two years older than me.” Ri insisted. “And I was close enough to eighteen.”  
Jason shook his head. “To me it still didn’t feel right. So like I said, I panicked. I thought I was this sick pervert for a while. And I really considered coming back after you turned eighteen but I guess at that point I was just punishing myself.”  
“So why are you back now?”  
“Because I’m done punishing myself.” He met her gaze with cobalt eyes. “I know what I want. And I’m willing to do whatever it takes to win your forgiveness.”  
Without warning, Ri rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face in his chest. It had been hard not to do so upon first seeing him the other night at the ballet school. She’d had to fight her impulse then.  
Surprised, it took him a moment to respond, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her as well and rested his chin in her hair. She smelled of cotton candy — she hadn’t changed her shampoo in all this time. “I missed you, kid.”  
“Never leave again.” Ri said into his shirt, finally letting the tears flow.  
—  
“Your orders were clear.” Talon said coldly, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at Red X, who stood straight as a board under the masked villain’s gaze.  
“The girl had someone protecting her.” He said lamely. “I wasn’t prepared. But it won’t happen again.”  
“See to it that it doesn’t. The Court has been after this target for years, and it’s an embarrassment that she’s alluded us for such a long time.” Talon replied, lowering his arms again. “You assured me you could handle this. Don’t make me regret handing the mantle of Red X down to you, Ryan.”  
“I won’t, Eric. I can and will finish the job next time,” Ryan assured. “She wouldn’t use her powers against me. I think she’s afraid of revealing herself. She should be an easy target.”  
“Thinking that way will get you killed.” Eric said simply. “She’s dangerous. Have you forgotten how many of our agents died trying to fulfill this contract? Whether she uses her powers or not is of no consequence. Do not underestimate her, no matter what.”  
Dylan nodded, removing his mask to reveal a messy mop of dark-brown hair and hazel eyes. “I won’t let you down again, sir.”  
“Be sure that you don’t. I want this taken care of as quickly as possible. As long as she breathes, the Court of Sparrows is a laughing stock.”


	3. The Talon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between Jason and Ri, and Talon takes things into his own hands.

—  
[ chapter 3 ]  
•|| The Talon ||•  
—  
Ri unlocked her front door and let Jason into the house, shutting and locking the door again behind them. She hung the keys and her coat up, and Jason followed suit.  
For a moment there was quiet as Jason’s confession weighed between them, hanging on the air. Ri felt herself blush deeply now that his words had really sank in, and she wrung her hands together.  
“Bright eyes..” Jason’s voice made her look up at him as he crossed the space between them, and he suddenly took her face in his hand, lifting her chin back to press his lips firmly against hers. Surprised, it took her a moment to return the kiss, but once she did, it went from soft and tentative to hungry and fiery, almost desperate. Ri returned it just as fervently, years of pent up grief and desire burning through her all at once.  
Without warning, Jason lifted her off of her feet. “Which way to your bedroom?” He practically growled against her lips, sending a shiver down her spine.  
“Upstairs.” She gasped. He carried her, still kissing her passionately, up the steps and to the room on the right, without turning any lights on, and tossed her down onto the bed. Then he was on top of her, supporting himself with one hand while the other trailed down her body, tracing her every curve, until it stopped at the hem of her skirt. He grabbed her thigh and squeezed lightly, leaning down to kiss her again, this time licking along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance and he deepened the kiss.  
She felt lightheaded and a warm pleasure lit within her. She’d never been kissed or touched like this before. And she didn’t want him to stop.  
“Is this okay, Bright Eyes?” Jason asked huskily, pulling away a fraction of an inch. “I want you, but do you want me?”  
She didn’t have to think about it. “Yes.” She answered. “I’ve wanted you for a long time.”  
With this, he continued to kiss her, his hands sliding under her shirt, ready to pull it off as she did the same to his. Just as she got his over his head, though, the doorbell rang.  
Jason groaned. “Do you have to get that?”  
“Unfortunately. It’s so late — it could be an emergency.” Sitting up and tucking some loose strands of dark-brown hair behind her ears, Ri swung her legs over the side of the bed and got to her feet. She swayed for a moment, still swooning from Jason’s touch and kiss.  
He grabbed her arms to steady her, smirking knowingly. She shrugged him off and rolled her eyes, heading for the door as he pulled his shirt back on.  
Downstairs, Ri flicked on a couple of lights as she passed and headed for the front door. When she opened it, she was surprised to find Tim standing on her porch.  
“Tim? What are you doing here at this hour?” She asked. “Is something wrong?”  
“I got the distress call from your communicator,” he explained, holding up a round, yellow device embezzled with a white “T”. Ri must have bumped hers during the scuffle with that masked X guy. It was buried deep in her bag, left untouched for years. Why did it have to go off /now/ of all times?  
Sighing, she crossed her arms. “I’m fine. It was just some weird guy — I didn’t even mean to push the distress call.”  
Tim immediately looked concerned. “What weird guy?”  
“Red X,” Jason slunk around the door behind Ri, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Or at least a younger version of him. I think he’s got a new protege.”  
“Jason?” Tim was absolutely dumbfounded. “What are you doing here?” Then he registered his hand on Ri and his face took on a jealous, almost possessive, edge. “Ri, why is Jason here? Especially so late?”  
“If he hadn’t have showed up, I might not be standing here.” Ri answered honestly. “He pulled a gun on the guy and scared him off. At least for now. But he knew who I was — who I used to be. He called me Starfall.”  
“And you didn’t think to call me?” Tim inquired. “You didn’t think that was something I should be aware of? That Dick and Kory should be aware of?”  
“I didn’t —“ she glanced over her shoulder at Jason. “It just happened, Tim. I haven’t had time to call /anyone/.”  
“Give her a break, Timmy. She’s pretty shaken up over it.” Jason said warningly. “You’re being an ass.”  
“/I’m/ being an ass?” Tim demanded. “You vanished for years — who do you think was there for her through the depression and self doubt that happened after the Ruin of Bullet City? Certainly not you! Do you know how long she looked for you, Jason? How worried she was?”  
“Tim, that’s enough, I —“ Ri started, but was cut off.   
“I can admit to my mistakes. But that doesn’t mean you have the right to sit here and go off on Ri for not calling you to her rescue. She was handling herself just fine before I showed up.” Jason said firmly. “All I did was freak the little wimp out enough to leave.”  
Tim looked between them with a hard expression. “Of course.” He muttered. “She’s already forgiven you.”  
It felt like an accusation. But after Jason confessing his love for her, Ri truly hadn’t had it in her to stay angry with him anymore. And after their heated exchange a few minutes ago — she felt her face burning red and did her best to will away the flush.  
“That’s none of your business. I’ll come by the Tower tomorrow before school and tell Dick and Kory all about the attack so they can keep an eye out.” Ri said.  
“Fine.” Tim said through gritted teeth, whirling around and storming down the front steps.  
Ri felt a pang of guilt — he’d just been answering her distress call, probably worried out of his mind about her. And he found her with the guy he’d suspected she’d had feelings for way back when they were first together.  
/you’re an adult now./ she reminded herself. /it’s your business the company you keep./  
Shutting and locking the door, Ri turned and pressed her back to it, giving Jason the ghost of a smile.  
“Do you think he figured us out?” Jason asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“You putting your hand on my shoulder probably didn’t help our case.” She answered. “But I’m not worried about it. We’re both grown. We have nothing to hide. Tim might be a little jealous for a while but he’ll get over it. We haven’t been together for a long time.”  
“How long is “a long time”?” Jason asked uncertainly.  
“A year and a half. Almost two years.” Ri replied. “Ever since I decided to move out of the Tower.”  
“Long enough for you to be over it?” Jason asked quietly. Ri had never seen him so vulnerable before. She took his hand and squeezed it.  
“I’ve been over it for a while.” She assured. “You’ve got nothing to worry about.”  
“I’m not worried about it.” Jason smirked. “The way you were kissing me told me all I needed to know.”  
Blushing furiously, Ri punched him in the shoulder. He chuckled but rubbed the spot with his opposite hand as if it had left an impact. “So you /have/ been training. I wasn’t sure since you quit.”  
“I stay ready for a fight.” She replied tartly. “I don’t want to be defenseless. I just don’t want to be a hero anymore.”  
“Well, that’s good to hear. But can I ask why you don’t want to be a hero? The life just doesn’t appeal to you anymore? I’ve rarely heard of that happening.” Jason said. “I’m hardly a hero, but I don’t think I could hang up my guns for good.”  
“You’ve kept a pretty low profile for the last three years. You’ve been off of even Bruce’s radar—I asked him to tell me if he heard anything.” She explained at Jason’s raised brows. “And the Ruin Of Bullet City changed me. I found out about a lot of betrayal — my biology professor was Scarecrow, for X’hal’s sake — and wearing the Diadem scared me. I saw what I could do, even with just half of a Tamaranean’s power. That kind of power has no place in a world of heroes.”  
Jason came forward and enveloped her in his arms, his face in her hair. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there, kid. I really am. I was being selfish. I didn’t think about what you were going through, and I definitely didn’t think you’d need me after that.”  
“Well, I did,” Ri could feel herself getting angry again, but it was only halfhearted, and died quickly. She buried her face in his chest and his hand ran through her hair soothingly.  
“I’m here now.” Jason offered. “And if it makes it any better, I’m not going anywhere until you tell me to hit the road.”  
Ri couldn’t help but smile, feeling warmth return to her center. “You’re never allowed to leave again.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
Stifling a yawn against the back of her hand, Ri slumped against Jason, exhaustion setting in. Her day had started at 4am and it was now 2am the next morning.  
Scooping her up, Jason made her gasp in surprise. “Jas, What are you doing?”  
“Putting you to bed,” he replied. “But don’t worry, Bright Eyes,” he said huskily in her ear, “I’ll sleep on the couch.”  
Flushing again, she smacked his chest, but he only laughed at her as he ascended the staircase for a second time that night. This time when he put her down on the bed, he was careful and gentle, pulling the blankets back for her. After slipping her shoes off he covered her up and smoothed some hair away from her face.  
“There are blankets and pillows in the hall closet.” She said drowsily.  
He nodded. “Sleep well, Bright Eyes.”  
When he turned to go, she caught his hand. “Can you stay..?” She asked, almost self consciously. “Just until I fall asleep. I don’t want you to.. disappear again.”  
A guilty look flashed over his face for a brief moment, but then he gave her a small smile, tugged off his boots, and pulled the covers back again, sliding under them with her. He wrapped her in his arms, pulling her against him. She rested one arm under her head and pressed her other hand to his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath it.  
That and the rhythm of his breathing served to lull her into a deep sleep.  
—  
The next morning, Ri woke up alone but her panic stifled when she found Jason sprawled on the couch under a throw blanket decorated with suns and crescent moons. He’d kept his promise so far.  
Returning upstairs, she showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a white sweater, pulling her long hair back. When she was ready, she went back downstairs to find the blanket neatly folded on the sofa, and Jason coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of potato chips in one hand.  
“You are not having chips for breakfast,” Ri placed her hands on the curves of her hips. “Is that how you’ve been eating all these years?”  
He shrugged, his mouth full.  
“I am making you a real breakfast.” Ri said firmly, taking the bowl away from him and going into the kitchen. “Hey!” He said, his arms suddenly empty, and followed.  
Ri rummaged around in the cabinets and fridge, getting out some ingredients, and set to making her specialty — strawberry crepes.  
When she was finished, a delectable scent filled the house, and she garnished the dish by drizzling strawberry syrup and powdered sugar over it.  
Grabbing two forks, she pushed the plate across the table to Jason and took a seat beside him. Jason cut into a piece of it and took a bite, then his eyes widened a fraction.  
“This is amazing, kid!” He exclaimed. “What is it?”  
“Crepes. They’re French.” Ri replied, taking a bite as well. They weren’t her best, but they did taste pretty good.  
Once they were finished with breakfast and the kitchen was clean, they donned their jackets and headed outside to Jason’s motorcycle.  
“I have to admit, I haven’t eaten like that in ages,” Jason said as he fastened a helmet under Ri’s chin. She had a flashback to high school, when he would do that before every ride he would take her on. “Your cooking never disappointed.”  
Blushing more from his gentle touch than the compliment, she thanked him and wrapped her arms around him from behind when he turned and revved the engine.  
They rode through the city, weaving in and out of traffic, Jason speeding as usual. In no time, they’d reached Titans Tower. Not wanting to be flustered in front of her aunt and uncle, Ri quickly took off her helmet before Jason could offer to assist with it and hopped down from the bike.  
Ri still knew the entry code, so getting in was easy enough.3 Dick and Kory were waiting for them in the common room when the elevator brought them up — Ri had texted Dick before they’d left her house, and no doubt Tim had said something to them as well.  
Kory rushed forward and wrapped her niece in a tight embrace, dwarfing the younger Tamaranean by at least two heads. Starfire was famously beautiful — her perfectly sculpted body, impossibly long red hair, emerald eyes, and bronze skin had made her the perfect candidate for modeling over the years. She’d mostly stepped out of the spotlight now, but she’d been a big name in the industry for a while. When it had begun to compromise her secret identity, she’d stopped.  
Dick Grayson was the next to assault Ri with affection, standing almost as tall as Kory, his mop of messy black hair so similar to Jason’s it was difficult to believe they weren’t actually brothers. In fact, it seemed all of the Bat Boys had been cut from the same cloth; rigid muscles, sharp jaws, astonishing eyes, and dark hair.  
“It’s been too long, Ri.” He said, releasing her. She rubbed her arm, looking away. “I’m sorry I haven’t visited more. I’ve just been so busy with school and work.”  
Those excuses were just as weak as they sounded. She had to keep distance, or she might risk becoming Starfall again, and all of her work building a normal life would have been for nothing.  
“We understand.” Kory said, placing a hand on Ri’s shoulder. “But you were attacked last night?”  
“Yes. By Red X?” She glanced to Jason, who explained.  
“Had to be some kind of apprentice or protege. He was too young to be the Red X you faced off against. I could tell by his build and voice.” He said. “But he was definitely after Ri. He knew she was Starfall.”  
“And you just happened to be there? Suddenly, after all this time?” Dick inquired doubtfully, crossing his arms over his broad chest.  
“I don’t owe you an explanation, Grayson.” Jason said shortly, an edge in his voice. “I’ve already apologized to Ri.”  
Dick nodded. “We’ll talk later.” He turned back to Ri. “Any idea why this guy attacked you? Have you been moonlighting at all lately?”  
“No,” Ri answered honestly, though sometimes at night she did have to fight the urge to go out and patrol. “I haven’t suited up at all in almost two years.”  
“Dick, do you think.. the Court?” Kory asked, frowning. “They still have a contract on her. They never finished it.”  
“But would they hire someone like Red X to carry it out?” Dick replied.  
“Possibly. It does not look good on them to have a contract three years out without completion. And their own Sparrows could not get the job done. It makes sense that they would bring in someone else to do it.” Kory explained. “However, if it is the protege of the original Red X coming after Ri, perhaps they did not hire him directly?”  
“They hired his predecessor.” Dick realized. “Ri, I really think you should stay here at the Tower until all of this gets sorted out.”  
“No.” Ri said quickly. “I’ll be fine at home, I can take care of myself.”  
“I’ll stay with her.” Jason offered.  
All three of them turned to him then.  
“If she’ll let me,” he added.  
“I’d prefer that to staying here again.” Ri admitted. “There are just too many memories. I’m sorry.”  
A sad look passed over Kory’s face, but she gave a small smile and nodded. “I understand.”  
“Jason, a word.” Dick said as he walked towards the hall. Reluctantly, Jason followed while Kory and Ri started talking about Ri’s upcoming performance of The Nutcracker.  
They entered the control room, with several screens and a panel of buttons and switches.  
Dick turned to him with a hard look. “What are you doing back here, Jason?”  
Jason returned his steely gaze. “Fixing a mistake I made when I listened to you three years ago.” he answered. “You told me it wasn’t right, what I felt for her. You told me to stay away from her. I was only two years older than her, Dick. You made me feel like some sick pervert. I can’t believe I listened to you.”  
“She’s my /niece/, Jason.” Dick said sharply. “She can’t be another one of your conquests. You’ve hurt her enough.”  
“I only left because you told me to stay away from her!” Jason protested. “She’s an adult now, and I don’t have to stay away from her anymore, Dick. She’d never be just a “conquest” to me. She’s so much more than that.”  
“Oh, what — you’re in love with her, is that it?” Dick demanded incredulously. “You’ve told me yourself, Jason, you don’t do “love”.”  
“I didn’t used to. But she’s.. Ri is different. She’s always been different. Ever since she woke up in that hospital and I saw those eyes, she’s had me.” All of the anger evaporated out of Jason. “I /am/ in love with her. And three years of trying to forget her hasn’t changed a thing.”  
“If you hurt her — “  
“I don’t plan on ever hurting her again.” Jason cut him off. “And when this is all over, if she wants me to leave and never speak to her again, I will. But that will be her decision.”  
Dick looked uncertain, but seemed to believe him.  
“Don’t make me regret this, Jason.”  
—  
Ri ran as fast as she could, her bag banging into her side as she turned down an alley. She would have dropped it if it didn’t have $300 custom ballet shoes in it. A stitch burned in her side as she continued down the alley and turned out of it, onto another street, but she couldn’t slow.  
The shadow was using buildings to follow her, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, gaining on her with every second. How was he so fast?  
Ri wasn’t out of shape, but she couldn’t fly — she might run into a civilian on her mad dash to escape.  
The pursuit had begun the moment she’d come out of the ballet studio, to find Jason was late to picking her up. Or he’d been purposely delayed. A dark, towering shadow had apprehended her by the arm, but she’d managed to get away by head butting her assailant and elbowing them in the ribs. And then she’d taken off running. How long ago was that now? How far had she run?  
She couldn’t tell, but she was somewhere on the west side, near the Docks — she could hear the water in the bay.  
She didn’t go towards the many empty warehouses, but instead turned up another street, where she was suddenly met with the looming figure dropping down in front of her. She could see now that he wore an owl like mask, sharp clawed gloves, and a tan, armored spandex suit. The Talon.  
“The chase ends here, little girl. You’ve exhausted my patience.” He reached out to grab her arm as she whirled around to run again, but as she turned back over her shoulder, her eyes glowing pink, a furious expression on her face, he faltered. “Mandi..?” How many times had /she/ looked at him like that? Glowing purple eyes, heated and angry expression exactly like this one?  
Sure, the girl was half Tamaranean, but what were the odds she looked so scarily similar to Mandi? The same rounded chin, the same slim nose and full lips. But there were traces of him there, too. Her high cheekbones and small brow.  
He devised what he knew of her age and did the math in his head, not releasing her. “Do you know Komand’r?” He asked suddenly, his voice not losing its impatient edge.  
“How do you know my mother?” She demanded, pulling against him futilely. So it was true.  
“This will sound insane.” He dropped all hatefulness from his tone. “But I think you might be my daughter.”


	4. Return of Starfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ri meets her father and dons her alter ego once again, but something is horribly wrong with her.

—  
[ chapter 4 ]  
•|| Return of Starfall ||•  
—  
“Do you realize how ludicrous this whole thing sounds?” Ri demanded, pulling at the ropes binding her wrists together behind her back. Talon had successfully apprehended her and taken her to an apartment above the old Clock Tower in the center of town, which was surprisingly clean and well cared for. A sofa and television were in one corner, a coffee table between them, a kitchenette was in the opposite corner, and a king sized bed was at the back of the room against a large window that looked out over the city. Ri was sitting in the floor next to a desk, which had some paperwork on top of it that Talon was currently sifting through.  
“Half Tamaranean, half human... sapphire tank in the galactic military... secret identity is Starfall... it doesn’t mention anything about you being the /princess/ of Tamaran.” He muttered, more to himself than to her. “I guess they don’t know.” He closed the manila file he’d been thumbing through and looked down at her, crossing his arms. “The more I look at you, the more I see it.”  
He crouched in front of her, reaching up and removing his mask. He had the lined face of a handsome middle aged man with stubble across his chin, long dark-brown hair, and blue eyes. “Your mother and I had a thing back when I was Red X.” he explained, and Ri grimaced. She didn’t like to think about her mother, or her mother’s personal life. “I didn’t know about you. If I had, I would have stopped at nothing to get to you.” He pulled a knife from his belt and turned Ri around, cutting the ropes free of her wrists.  
Rubbing her arms where the rope had bit into her skin, Ri turned to face him uncertainly. She /did/ somewhat resemble him, especially with her contacts in. And he wasn’t killing her — in fact, it seemed like he was letting her go.  
“I won’t keep you here.” He confirmed. “But I want to know you. Please give me that chance.”  
Ri was taken aback to say the very least. An hour ago this man had been chasing her down to end her life, and now he was asking to be /part/ of that life. Was this really her father? He looked enough like her, and if the timing lined up for when he’d had a fling with her mother.. it was all so much to take in, she felt dizzy.  
She almost sank to the floor, but he steadied her. “Do you need to sit down?” He asked, clearly concerned. “I know this is a lot.”  
“Yes.” She said without hesitation. She couldn’t get her legs to hold her weight up so he helped her over to the large bed and lowered her down on the edge of it until she was sitting.  
“I never thought I’d know my father.” She admitted. “What are the odds i would run into you now? And you were trying to kill me —“  
“I had a contract. But it’s null now as far as I’m concerned.” He said as he pulled the desk chair over to sit in front of her. “I’ve been working as Talon for several years; usually I do work for the Court of Owls in Gotham, but the Court of Sparrows got desperate and called me in to handle the situation. I brought my underling, Ryan Bennett, with me. He’s taken up the mantle of Red X.”  
After Ri stayed quiet for a long time, he ran his hand through his tousled hair and sighed. “My name is Eric Hightower. You don’t have to call me your father, of course. But you don’t have to call me “Talon” either. Just Eric is fine.” he said, flashing half a smile. “I know my profession unsettles you, but I’m not all bad. I’d like the chance to show you that.”  
Ri worried the hem of her sweater, biting her lower lip — all of her nervous habits were coming through. All her life, she’d wondered what her father would be like. Not that she’d ever expected to actually see him in person. But she also hadn’t expected him to be an assassin for hire.  
“I just — I need to think,” she pressed her hands to her temples, as if that would still her reeling thoughts. “This is all too much for me to handle.”  
“I understand.” Eric said, standing. “I’ll go make you some tea. What flavor do you prefer?”  
“I actually prefer hot chocolate if you have any.” She replied. Having her favorite comfort drink right now would help at least a little bit.  
Eric gave that faint smile again and nodded.  
“Well, there’s one thing I know about you now.” And then he headed to the kitchenette, where he prepared a steaming cup of cocoa and returned a few minutes later, passing her the mug.  
She thanked him and took a few sips, burning her tongue but ignoring the sting, needing to feel the warmth slide down her throat and into her belly. She needed to feel /something/ other than this empty confusion. This utter loss. This unexplainable hollowness inside.  
It was a long time before she spoke again, but Eric patiently waited.  
“So you fought my aunt and the other Teen Titans back when you were younger? You stole Nightwing’s suit?” She asked, taking another sip of the scalding beverage.  
“Those were the days.” Eric chuckled. “I prefer to think of it as bringing the suit out of retirement. Robin — as he was called at the time — had it put up in some display case, and it would probably never have been worn again if it wasn’t for me. I’ve put it to good use, and now so does Ryan.”  
“But you used it to steal, and eventually murder.” Ri said almost accusingly.  
“I didn’t get into the business of murder by choice, sweetheart.” Eric said, a pained look on his face. “I owed a debt to a powerful man in the mafia in Gotham. At first, I was just hired muscle. I’d take care of shake downs, scaring people into paying up what they owed, stuff like that. The first time I killed someone, I was nineteen years old, and terrified. After that, I kept getting forced into contracts and the rest is history.”  
“So now you freelance murder.” Ri said bitingly.  
“It’s all I know.” He said quietly. “I take the contracts, I deliver my end of the bargain, and I take the money. It’s a transaction.”  
“It’s human life!” Ri protested, getting to her feet. She’d almost finished her hot chocolate and now that warmth had spread through her limbs she could support her own weight again. “I think I know all I need to know about you.”  
“But you don’t. You don’t know that I’m an avid reader. Or that I paint in my spare time. Or that I have a slight obsession with Lord of the Rings.” Eric stood as well, looking down at her. “There are so many things you /don’t/ know. And there are so many things about you that /I/ don’t know. I just want the chance to change that. Please overlook my career choices, and for as long as you let me into your life, I’ll accept no contracts.”  
This surprised Ri. She, too, loved to paint and read.  
“Not a single contract?” She affirmed.  
“Not one.” He replied. “I swear it.”  
She considered this for a moment. If she could prevent him from taking lives, it was definitely worth thinking about. Even if she had her reservations, it couldn’t be all that terrible, could it? It wasn’t like he was trying to kill /her/ anymore.  
Swallowing hard, Ri set her empty mug down on the desk and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. “Okay.” She looked him in the eyes, blue meeting bright-pink — she’d burned away her contacts earlier when she’d prepared to strike him with optic starbolts. “You can be part of my life.. for a little while. But that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”  
He held up his hands, conceding defeat. “I’ll take what I can get.” He said honestly. “It’s more than I could have hoped for.”  
Turning to her bag, which he hadn’t left in the street, thankfully, she brought out a Sailor Moon notepad and a kitty pen and wrote down her phone number.  
“Text or call when you want to see me. I have school and other stuff going on, so I’ll let you know if I’m free.” She said, tearing the paper out of the notebook and handing it to him.  
He nodded, taking the paper and folding it neatly before putting it on the desk.  
“I saw an art kit in there,” he nodded towards the pink bag in the floor. “Do you draw?”  
“I use mostly watercolors and gouache.” Ri reached into the bag again and pulled out the red Kiki’s Delivery Service art kit she’d been given for her seventeenth birthday by her friend Donna — Wonder Girl.  
She showed him the inside of the kit and how well used it was before storing it away again and slinging the strap of her bag over her shoulder.  
“I need to go.” She dug her phone from the bag’s front pocket and saw 48 missed calls, all from Jason, Kory, and Dick. She winced and wondered how she was going to explain all of this to them. Several text messages awaited reading as well. No doubt they were scouring the city looking for her.  
She sent out a quick group text saying “I’m okay. Talon let me go. Meet at my place.”  
With this, she slid her pink iPhone into her pocket and turned to the window. “I’m going to take the quicker way out.” She said, approaching and opening it. “Don’t forget your promise.” She warned before flying through and out into the night.  
As she flew, many thoughts circulated in her mind. Her father was not only alive and well, but a villain and an assassin. The former Red X, the current Talon. How in the world was she going to explain this to Kory, Dick and Jason?  
—  
“What?!” They all three four ajumped off of the couch in unison, speaking as one.  
Ri flinched at their loudness, backing up against the fireplace. “Talon’s real name is Eric Hightower, and he’s my father.”  
“How can you be sure?” Dick wanted to know. “No offense, but Komand’r wasn’t known for her chastity.”  
“He was the Red X the original Teen Titans fought.” Ri explained. “Somehow he got involved with my mother and I happened. He’s going to try to get the Court to eliminate the contract altogether.”  
“That won’t be easy.” Jason said gravely. “The Court isn’t usually persuaded by just anyone. And I doubt Talon has the right standing with them to make a difference. They’ll just hire someone else to come after you.”  
Ri sighed in defeat, sinking to her knees and pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes. She just wanted peace. A quiet, normal life. But it seemed she wouldn’t be getting that anytime soon. So why fight it anymore?  
“If more of them are coming for me,” she began quietly, “then I’d better be ready for them. I think it’s time for me to suit up again.”  
Everyone was speechless for a moment that stretched on for too long.  
It was Tim who broke the silence. “Are you sure that’s what you want? You’ve been adamant that you don’t want anything to do with the hero life for two years now. Are you really going to jump right back into it?”  
“I don’t have a choice.” Ri said desperately. “I don’t want to die. They’re going to kill me.”  
Jason moved to crouch in front of her and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her. “That’s not going to happen.” he assured. “None of us will let anyone hurt you.”  
“Jason is right.” Kory interjected, kneeling beside them and placing a comforting hand on Ri’s shoulder. “Only don the uniform of Starfall again if you truly feel ready. Either way, we will protect you.”  
“I think.. I think I’m ready.” Ri said uncertainly. “I’m bound to be a little rusty, but I’ve kept up my training so I won’t be completely helpless. I’d like to try going on patrol tonight.”  
“I’ll go with you.” Tim and Jason both said at the same time.  
Exchanging incredulous looks, they started to argue, but Kory stopped them. “Perhaps it would be best if you both go? Three is better than two.”  
Unhappily, they agreed. Ri got to her feet and steadied herself.   
“I need some time alone to prepare.. it’s been a while.” Rubbing her arm, she looked down at her pink-socked feet on the floorboards. “I’ll be back down later.”  
Kory strode forward and wrapped her niece in a hug, pulling her close and tight. “Should you need anything at all, do not hesitate to call us.”  
Ri returned the embrace, feeling uncertain and lost. This was the last thing that she’d wanted, but it was the only thing she could do. She couldn’t just keep being helpless. “I will. Thank you, Aunt Kory.”  
With that, Dick and Kory left. Tim and Jason agreed to wait for her until she was ready to head out; Tim needed to change into his uniform anyway.  
Ri headed upstairs to her room.  
—  
Flipping her pink leatherbound journal closed, she put it into the nightstand drawer and set aside her pen. She’d had a lot to write about today, including Jason’s return and her meeting with her father, as well as her impending return to hero work.  
For a long moment, she eyed her closet door.  
Sighing, she got up from her bed and crossed her room to it and opened it up. Shoving aside the clothes, she revealed a secret compartment. Inside was a bright-pink one piece outfit with a skirt flaring out at the waist that opened up in the front, sleeves that detached from the bodice, and matching thigh high boots.  
Taking the outfit down from its place on the wall, Ri began to strip out of her clothes. When she’d slipped into her uniform, she turned to the full length mirror on the back of her door.  
It was as if nothing had changed — the suit was a bit tighter around the bust now, but it still fit.  
She was Starfall again. Or perhaps she’d never stopped being Starfall at all.   
Some part of her hadn’t let go of the hero life, as hard as she’d fought against going back to it. And though she hadn’t laid eyes on this uniform since moving into her new place almost two years ago, wearing it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Like she was embracing an old friend.  
A faint buzzing sound snapped her out of her thoughts, and she glanced to her pink iPhone on the night table. Checking it, she found a text from an unknown number.  
“It’s Eric. Was wondering if you were free this Sunday afternoon.”  
She typed back that she was, in fact, available. It didn’t take long to get a response inviting her to see the Christmas lights at the park. She agreed to meet him that evening. That was when she noticed she had a new email, and decided she might as well go ahead and check it.  
It was from Jack Haly, ring master of Haly’s Circus, informing her that his show would be in Bullet for all of the next week and asking her to perform on the trapeze like she had for the past three years when the circus came to town. She quickly typed up a reply that she would love to and she’d see him next week, then set her phone down again.  
Pulling on a long denim skirt and a black sweater over her uniform, she grabbed her now-empty bag and headed downstairs to meet Jason and Tim.  
—  
Shoving her civvies into her bag, Ri hid it behind a billboard advertising soda on top of one of the buildings downtown. Now in just her uniform, her bare legs exposed, she shivered in the cold wind; her uniform wasn’t exactly designed for winter weather.  
Jason noticed and pulled off his leather jacket, holding it out for her to put it on. She gratefully slid her arms into it and shrugged it on, instantly feeling the warmth from his lingering body heat within it.  
“So we’ll start with the lower west side and work our way up to Hell’s Alley. But if you feel overwhelmed or like you want to pull back, just let us know.” Tim explained. “We don’t have to spend the whole night patrolling. We might not even run into any trouble.”  
“There’s always trouble on the west side.” Ri said pointedly. “I’ll be fine.”  
With the two young men grappling from building to building and Ri flying above them, they all made their way towards the shady part of the city. As they progressed through it, the excited chatter of Christmas shoppers and colorful holiday lights faded, and the buildings became slowly less well kept and more dilapidated.  
They landed on top of an old pawn shop, and it wasn’t long before they found a poor soul being mugged. It didn’t take much to apprehend the criminal and handcuff him to a lamppost for law enforcement to deal with later. After returning what was stolen to the victim, Tim, Jason, and Ri continued on with their patrol.  
It was strangely quiet tonight, and not many people were out. So far Ri’s return to hero life was quite boring.  
That was until about eleven o’ clock, when three men dressed in Court of Sparrows uniforms got the drop on them in Hell’s Alley. Ri dodged a few bullets and unleashed a myriad of pink starbolts from her hands and eyes, managing to singe one of their shoulders, melting away the fabric there and leaving a bloody mess visible beneath it. Jason fired his own guns, but the men were quick, avoiding his bullets and firing back. Tim loosed birdarangs, pinning one of the men to the brick wall and knocking his gun from his hand.  
Ri twisted into a roundhouse kick to disarm her opponent, then spun right into another one to catch him square in the jaw. He stumbled back, spitting blood.  
“Little bitch!” He snapped, cocking his pistol and aiming it directly at her chest.  
Jason brought his arm down hard on the Sparrow’s, audibly snapping the bone, and forcing him to drop his weapon. He cried out in agony and dropped to his knees. Jason put his boot to the side of the Sparrow’s head and kicked him over the rest of the way.  
The third Sparrow suddenly grabbed Ri around her throat from behind, yanking her back against him, pressing his gun to her temple. She lit a starbolt in her hand and prepared to release it in his face, but she felt a strange sensation spread from the starbolt up her arm and then it moved across her torso.  
It was then that she realized her skin was glowing bright pink, almost blindingly. Panicking, she thrashed in the Sparrow’s hold. He released her and backed away, just as freaked out as she was.  
“Wh—what’s happening?” Ri asked, looking down at her hands, frantically shaking them. The glowing had spread to her face and her eyes were shining bright white like starlight. Jason and Tim approached her uneasily.  
“Ri, try to calm down,” Jason said softly. He glanced to Tim as the third Sparrow went running down the alley. “Take care of him.”  
Tim nodded and took off at a sprint after him.  
Ri took unsteady breaths, trying to even them out and breathe in deep. Once she was able to stabilize her breathing, the glowing started to recede and her eyes returned to normal.  
Her legs felt like Jello, and she collapsed. Jason caught her and lifted her into his arms.  
Tim returned just then. “I tied him to the street light. We need to get her to the Tower and let Dick examine her. I have the whole incident recorded on my mask camera. We need to show him and Kory what happened.”  
Nodding, Jason readjusted Ri in his arms and held her tight.  
“Let’s go.”  
—  
The footage from Tim’s mask was pulled up on a large computer screen and Ri sat on an examination table in a white hospital gown, Jason’s jacket draped over her shoulders. She felt so small in it, but it comforted her nonetheless.  
It was scarier to watch it happen to her in third person than to actually experience it — she was dark-pink all over, shimmering as if she wasn’t quite solid, and her eyes had vanished beneath a white light. She shuddered at the sight of it.  
Dick paused the video and frowned. “The levels of star energy you’re producing are extremely high. Much higher than what you normally should, or even what Kory emits, and she’s a full Tamaranean.” He explained, turning to her. “Your body can’t contain it all. It’s leaking out. You were able to suppress it for now, but if it continues this way, it won’t be good..”  
“What do you mean? What will happen?” Ri asked, unsure if she wanted that answer.  
“You’ll burst.” Dick replied grimly. “You will literally become a supernova again. And this time, I don’t think you’ll survive it.”


	5. The Greatest Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ri performs at the circus and lots of Failsafe (Ri x Jason) fluff
> 
> (I changed the time frame of the story to happen around Christmas instead of January because I wanted it to take place more or less exactly three years after the first. The ballet Ri is performing in is now The Nutcracker.)

—  
[ chapter 5 ]  
•|| the greatest show ||•  
—  
The scent of popcorn, peanuts, and candy floss permeated the air, and colorful lights covered the big top tent, illuminating all of the performers dressed in flashy costumes.  
Upbeat carnival music played.  
A clown rode a pony with boofed up feathers in its mane and tail around the center ring, lions jumped through flaming hoops, elephants stood on their front legs with their hind ends in the air, and a slender, lithe young woman dressed in pink and sheer glittery fabric moved in and out of an aerial hoop suspended above it all, twisting her body this way and that around the rounded edges. She wrapped her legs around the top and hung upside down, then set the ring to spinning at an alarming speed. When it slowed to a stop, she lifted her legs straight up, then brought them down, and swung from the hoop onto a trapeze. From there she flipped through the air and grabbed a rope, and began circling the ring from above, waving to the crowd below. All the while, the exhilaration she always felt when performing rushed through her veins, giving her a high only doing acrobatics could bring on.  
Ri always looked forward to performing at the circus every year. Jack Haly had even joked that he’d pay her double if she’d go on the road with them. But after a while, it was no longer a joke and his offer became a serious one. And sometimes Ri considered it. The excitement of the circus, the thrill of performing hundreds of feet in the air — never using her powers of flight to cheat. It was all very tempting in comparison to her every day life.  
She adored ballet, of course, but something always seemed to be missing. It wasn’t as fulfilling as it once was. Truthfully, every year when Haly asked her to join the act permanently, it was was becoming harder and harder to say no.  
When she’d built up enough momentum, Ri swung from the rope back to her hoop and sat down on it, twirling through the air as it lowered towards the center of the ring.  
When it was low enough, she jumped down and held her arms open to the audience, who applauded all of the acts deafeningly. No one was seated, and confetti cannons blasted scraps of colorful paper into the air from each corner of the big top. It rained down on them like snow, and Ri couldn’t help but laugh.  
—  
“You did great out there.” Jason said as he followed Ri backstage to her makeshift changing room. She powdered her face with a puff from a brass filigree powder box and checked her elaborate, glittery makeup to make sure everything was still in place for the next show in an hour.  
“Thank you,” She finally said, turning to Jason with a smile. She’d been poured into a bright-pink leotard with golden accents, frilly details, sheer long sleeves made of gauzy material covered in small beads and glitter and matching bright-pink ribbons that wrapped around her feet all the way up her calves. Two strips of the same sheer, glittery fabric as her sleeves were attached to her shoulders and swept out behind her like a cloak when she walked.  
“So do you fly during any of that or —“  
Ri scoffed, offended. “My uncle would disown me if I faked a trapeze act.” She nudged Jason in the shoulder as she walked past him to grab a bottle of water. She downed it pretty quickly, but then nature called.  
“I’ll be right back.”  
“I have to follow you everywhere, Bright Eyes.” Jason insisted, coming after her towards the exit. “You can’t go anywhere alone while this contract is out on you.”  
“Not even to pee?” Ri turned on him, her hands on her hips.  
Flustered, Jason cleared his throat and crossed his arms. “Not even to pee. I’ll have to stand outside of the bathroom.”  
“Bathroom?” Ri repeated incredulously. “Have you ever been to a circus?” She gestured to the line of bright-blue plastic Port-A-Potties lined up along the patch of land behind the tent.  
“Just make it quick,” Jason sighed exasperatedly, following her to the stall she chose and waiting vigilantly outside of it.  
Once she was finished, he offered her some hand sanitizer from his pocket and she accepted with thanks.  
“You can’t be too careful with this whole virus thing going on.” He tucked the small bottle back into the pocket on his jacket. “Let’s get you back inside. You’ve got to be freezing.”  
Ri’s bare legs were shaking, and even as they made their way back to the big top, soft flurries of snow began falling from the dark night sky above.

After the second show, Ri took pictures with a few of the circus goers and signed a couple of autographs (she was on most of the posters advertising the circus here in Bullet). Back in her dressing area, she slipped out of her costume and pulled on a white and pink tank top and pink booty shorts as well as pink fingerless gloves. She was going to use the downtime to practice her technique.  
Once the tent was empty, she returned to the empty ring and untied some of the ropes used for the trapeze.  
“Getting in some practice?” Jason appeared from the shadows of the backstage area, looking intrigued.  
“Yeah, I felt I could have been smoother on the transitions.” Ri replied, adjusting the ropes as Jason approached.  
He put a few fingers under her chin and lifted her face to look at him, which caused heat to immediately rush to her face. “I think you were incredible.” he said sincerely. “And there are some things we need to talk about.”  
Ri quickly ducked under his arm, grabbed one of the ropes, pulled, and was suddenly yanked upward, swinging high above the ring. Her heart was racing. She wasn’t ready to have that talk with Jason yet.  
They’d kissed. They’d almost done a lot more than that. He loved her, he’d said so himself. But her feelings were all mixed up. She definitely felt something for Jason, something strong, but what would she do if he vanished again? Had their chance already passed?  
“You can’t avoid it forever, Bright Eyes.” Jason said calmly. Spinning high above him, Ri felt her breath hitch. He was right.  
She turned and swung, lowering her position until she crashed into him and they rolled. She straddled him, her hands on his shoulders. “It’s too late for us, Jason. I think that ship sailed a long time ago, it’s just not in the cards for us anymore.”  
He looked up at her with an urgent expression. “You’re wrong.” He insisted, his hands settling on her hips. “It’s never too late. Especially not for us.”  
Ri grabbed the rope and yanked again, and was pulled into the air, straight off of Jason, who quickly got to his feet, looking up and around to try spotting her in the dark upper part of the tent.  
“You know I want you, and I know you want me.” He called to her, still unable to see her. “So what’s stopping us now?”  
She balanced on a beam at the top of the trapeze ladder, looking down at him with an uncertain frown. Didn’t he know she was aching inside over this as well?  
“Ri, please,” his voice sounded so pained, it nearly broke her heart. Grabbing another rope, she swung down to him, standing a few feet away.  
“My aunt and uncle would never approve..” she said lamely.  
Jason rushed to her, taking both of her hands in his. “We don’t need their approval. We don’t need anyone’s approval anymore, Ri.”  
Ri stepped away from him to grab her rope again, but this time Jason grabbed a rope opposite hers so that when she tried swinging away, they both came crashing back together, tangling them up in the air. They spun, their legs tucked up to their knees, their faces mere inches from each other. The stunt must have looked beautiful, however clumsily they’d began it.  
“I’m not letting you go that easily, Bright Eyes. I’ll follow you anywhere, even into the trapeze.” Jason said in her ear. “It’s you, and me. Always.”  
Ri felt his warm breath on her face, felt his knees locked around hers, and treasured that closeness. This feeling was something she’d never had with Tim, but it had always been present with Jason. Always. As he’d said.  
“I love you, Ri.” He said as they unfolded their legs and lowered themselves back to the ground. Ri rested her hands on his chest and looked up into his face.  
“I love you too, Jas,” Ri said quietly, resting her brow against his. Their lips were so close now, it was as if there was some kind of magnetic pull between them.  
Then they were kissing, soft and sweet at first, but then hungrily and desperately, as if they couldn’t get close enough to each other. Years of yearning came pouring out and into one another.  
Jason held her so close that she forgot to be cold, despite how scantily clothed she was.  
And as he kissed her, all of the doubt melted away. All of the questions. All of the fear. He was real, and here in her arms right now. And he’d promised to never leave again. She chose to believe this promise, despite her reservations.  
“Not trying to interrupt anything,” a voice broke them apart too soon, and Ri crossed her arms, red-faced as she looked at Eric, who’d just entered the tent, followed by a younger man about three inches shorter than Jason. He had shaggy brown hair and a certain determination in his green eyes.  
“We caught the second show. You really are something up there.” Eric said with a smile, thankfully ignoring Ri’s embarrassment. He gestured to the young man beside him. “This is Ryan. He’s my protege.”  
“Oh yeah, the one who tried to kill me.” Ri felt the redness clear from her cheeks. “Nice to officially meet you, I guess.”  
“Sorry about that. I was just following orders.” Ryan shrugged. “What are the odds that you’d turn out to be Eric’s daughter? The whole thing is crazy — how was I supposed to know?”  
Rolling her eyes, Ri took Jason’s arm. “Eric, this is Jason. Jason, this is Eric, my f-father.” She faltered on the unfamiliar word.  
Jason and Eric shook hands, but Ri recognized the distrustful glint in Jason’s cobalt eyes.  
“So do you fly —“ Ryan began, but Ri cut him off.  
“No. My act is one hundred percent authentic. My uncle was one of the Flying Graysons. I don’t rely on my powers to perform.”  
“Well, in that case, it /was/ pretty impressive.” Ryan admitted. “How long have you been doing this? Your file said you were into ballet, not the circus.”  
“Three years,” Ri replied. “And I am in ballet school. I only do trapeze for Haly’s when they’re in town. I don’t travel with them and I’m not a permanent part of the act.”  
“Well your face is plastered over half of the city,” Ryan said, producing a medium sized poster from his jacket and unrolling it. It was Ri in her glittery makeup, wearing her costume, mid jump from one trapeze to another, her body in a graceful arc. In elegant script it read: “Haly’s Circus presents Ri Anders in the Flying Trapeze”.  
“Did you want me to sign it for you?” Ri inquired with her brows lifted. Posters of the different acts had been put up all over Bullet, not just ones advertising her act.  
Ryan shrugged again. “Sure. Maybe it’ll be worth something someday. When you’re in the New York Ballet.”  
Ri blushed and used a marker Jason produced from his jacket to sign her name in the corner of the poster. Ryan rolled it back up and stored it in his coat.  
“Well, we were just coming to congratulate you on a great show,” Eric said, tucking his hands into his pockets. “We’ll let you get back to practicing.”  
“Didn’t look like “practice” to me,” Ryan muttered. It was quickly followed up by an “ow!” When Eric slapped him in the back of the head as they turned to walk away.  
“Have a good night.” Ri called after them, then sighed.  
“I’m sorry about that. I’m still trying to navigate that weirdness myself,” She said. Jason shrugged.  
“It’s definitely got to be strange for you. But it’s your decision to let him be part of your life. Not to mention your /saving/ lives by doing it.”  
“I just have to keep reminding myself it’s worth it.” Ri said. “Let’s go home. I’m tired.”  
—  
Ri awoke the next morning in Jason’s arms, and damned the sun for rising so that she’d have to leave them. For a while she just lay there watching him sleep. He seemed so at ease, a significant difference from when he was awake and alert, on guard every second. She took time to enjoy seeing him this way.  
It wasn’t long before he stirred, though, and he opened his eyes. “Morning,” he mumbled, stifling a yawn and running his free hand through her tangled hair. “You’re not wearing your contacts.”  
Ri was surprised to find that he was right — she’d taken them out to shower last night and just hadn’t put them back in, which was unusual. And what was even stranger; it didn’t bother her. She didn’t feel the need to hide her alien eyes away from Jason, or from herself anymore. She was more comfortable in her own skin now than she had been in years.  
“Is.. that okay?” She asked timidly, unsure if she really wanted the answer.  
Jason smiled and kissed her brow. “I love your eyes. They’re all I thought about for three years. I understand why you have to hide them from other civilians but never feel like you have to hide them from me. Ever since you first looked at me, they’ve had me hooked.”  
Ri blushed and gave a small, grateful smile. “Thank you, Jason.”  
Suddenly, he jumped up, tossing her on her back in the blankets. Sucking in a tight breath, he cradled his arm close to his chest, and it was then that Ri saw his singed flesh. “Shit.” He muttered, “where did you put those bracers? It’s happening again.”  
Looking down at her naked body, Ri found that she was glowing pink all over again, almost translucent. It must have burned Jason to hold her like this.  
“I-in my bag,” she replied, trying not to panic.  
Quickly, Jason rummaged in the messenger bag on the desk chair and pulled out two dark-pink bracers and slid them onto Ri’s arms — they went on like fingerless gloves, stretching all the way to her elbows, and on the back of her hands were onyx orbs meant to absorb and channel the excess star energy she was giving off. Tim had designed them for her.  
Even as her skin returned to normal, Ri felt shaky and unstable. Jason put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close.  
“We’re going to figure it out, Bright Eyes,” he promised. “Try not to worry about it. But it’s probably best if you don’t take the bracers off for now.”  
Nodding, Ri took in an unsteady breath and stood up from the bed. Tying a pink silk robe around her waist, she took Jason’s hand and led him downstairs to the kitchen, where she cleaned and wrapped his burns.  
“I’m so sorry,” she felt tears spring to her eyes. “I don’t know what’s happening to me.”  
Cupping her chin in his hand, Jason made her look at him. “I’m fine. And we’re going to find out a way to make you better. Just trust me.”


End file.
